Pushing Me Away 2
by angeliina
Summary: Sequel to Pushing Me Away! Mitchie and Caitlyn are on tour with the one and only Connect 3! Can these two girls handle the media, rockstar boyfriends, and a mean girl? Co-written by the awesome AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan!
1. Are You Serious?

**Helloooo!! Angie here!! WELL HERE YOU HAVE IT THE SEQUEL TO "PUSHING ME AWAY" THIS IS NOW A SOLO STORY FOR ME. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THE FIRST PART TO THE STORY IT IS STILL ON MY COWRITERS PROFILE (MARIA08BERNAL)**

* * *

_Flashback_

Mitchie and Shane sat by the dock staring out to the sunset. The was an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Shane felt a warm drop on his arm, he wondered what it could be since there was not even one cloud in the sky. Then he looked at Mitchie and saw that her cheeks were tear-stained.

"Mitchie, baby what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"What's NOT wrong?!" she retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Shane, you are going to leave and I will have to go back to be a nobody with one friend"

"Mitchie that's not true!" he said, "You have lots of friends"

"But the one I truly care about is going to leave me forever"

"Mitchie, I promise that I am going to fix this," he said.

"How?"

Shane couldn't answer, well more like he didn't know how to answer the question.

_Present_

When Shane woke up it was only 4 a.m. He couldn't sleep at all. The same word kept repeating itself over and over again in his head "How?"

Shane shifted in his bed, trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep. Suddenly his eyes popped open. Shane had just thought of the most brilliant plan.

_Four Hours Later_

Shake woke up, he quickly changed and got ready for what seemed like the hardest part of the plan, Operation Ask Mitchie's Mom. He knew that he had nothing to worry about, he had never gotten on Connie's bad side,but he couldn't help himself. He was extremely nervous.

He slowly dialed a number on his phone and listened to it ring.

One Ring

Two Rings

Three Rings

"Hello,"

"Mrs. Torres,"

"Oh hey there Shane, and I've told you before call me Connie,"

"Ok Connie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Shane what is it?"

"Well Mitchie and I were talking about our relationship and the distance problem, and I was kinda thinking if you would have any objections on Mitchie coming on tour with me?"

"Well, only if there will be adult supervision."

"Of course,"

"Well than I really don't see a problem with that, sure, Shane she can go with you,"

"Thank you Connie, now if you don't mind I have to go tell Mitchie the good news,"

Mrs. Torres said her goodbye to Shane as he hung up.

Shane quickly ran to the other side of the camp to look for Mitchie.

He burst through the door in what seemed like a panic, when he actually was in the cabin he was completely calm.

"Hey baby," Shane said as he hugged her.

"Hey Shane," She said as she returned the hug and ended it with a kiss.

"Did you hear, Caitlyn is going to go on tour with you, Nate invited her," Mitchie informed Shane.

"This is perfect you will have someone to keep you company,"

"Shane what are you talking about?"

"Mitchie, you're going to go on tour with me, I already talked to your mom and she said it was okay, and everything is set up.

"Are you serious?"

Shane nodded his head.

Mitchie shrieked and jumped on Shane, kissing him.

'Now come on let's get all your stuff packed," he said, "We leave tomorrow,"

* * *

**SORRY FOR ENDING IT THERE BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK...SOOOOOO DID YOU LIKE IT?? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	2. The Prada Wearing Devil

**Hi peoples! hows it going...lol...here you have "Pushing Me Away the sequel"**

* * *

"_This is perfect you will have someone to keep you company,"_

"_Shane what are you talking about?"_

"_Mitchie, you're going to go on tour with me, I already talked to your mom and she said it was okay, and everything is set up._

"_Are you serious?"_

_Shane nodded his head._

_Mitchie shrieked and jumped on Shane, kissing him._

_'Now come on let's get all your stuff packed," he said, "We leave tomorrow,"_

* * *

"Shane, wake up!" Mitchie yelled at her boyfriend.

Mitchie had been trying to wake Shane up for at least fifteen minutes now, but so far nothing had worked. She thought of an idea and thought it was perfect.

She lightly kissed Shane on the lips, only to find Shane trying to deepen the kiss.

"Oh, yeah, now you wake up," Mitchie said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Sue me!" Shane said still with his eyes closed.

"Come on popstar, we leave in an hour," Mitchie said as she tried pulling Shane off the bed.

"What now?" she asked.

"POPSTAR? You know Mitch, that really hurts on the inside," Shane said as he brushed away a non-exsistant tear.

"Oh I'm so sorry, how will you ever forgive me," Mitchie started in a sarcastic voice, "Would this work?"

Mitchie gave Shane a kiss.

"Yes, yes I think it will," Shane said as he finally got out of bed.

By the time Shane and Mitchie had gotten to the tour bus, Nate and Caitlyn, who where making out by one side of the bus, and Jason, were already there.

Shane's phone started to ring, he walked away from the group when he answered it, it was Connect 3's manager, Erik Roberts.

"Hello,"

"Hey Shane, I have some news, Audrey's bus broke down so she will be going on your bus,"

Audrey was Shane's most annoying ex girlfriend.

"No, she-," Shane started.

"Shane I'm not asking you, I'm telling you,"

"AHH!" Shane slammed his phone shut as he walked back to the group.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were already on the bus.

"What did Erik say?" Nate asked.

"Audrey is coming," Shane said his voice sounding disgusted as he said Audrey.

"Are you going to tell Mitchie?" Jason questioned.

All Shane did was storm on to the bus to look for Mitchie.

He found her on one of the bottom bunks facing the wall. He quietly crawled in with her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

For the next hour or two they talked about random things until they fell asleep.

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn on the other hand, were wide awake in the living room. Nate had told her about Audrey.

'Omg, here we go again with all the Smitchie drama!" Caitlyn said.

Nate chuckled as he kissed his girlfriend. Caitlyn immediately returned the kissed and it was long after that he brushed against her bottom lip, begging for entrance, Caitlyn of course granted the request. Not much after that, she ended on top of him her hands running through out his curly locks, his hands under her shirt. They broke the kiss after a few minutes and stayed in that position until they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

Shane awoke the next morning getting out of the bed quietly making sure not to wake Mitchie.

Shane walked in to the kitchen. From there he could see the position Nate and Caitlyn were in.

He walked up to the point where he was standing right in front of them.

"All right!, Nate gots it going on!" Shane yelled loudly.

That immediately woke them both up. They look at their position and they quickly separated, both blushing.

Mitchie walked in to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked.

Nate and Caitlyn were still blushing, Shane laughed as he headed towards his girlfriend, kissing her forehead.

For the hour or so they all sat in the living room talking about the tour. Then the bus suddenly stopped.

They heard a voice.

"Hey guys," Audrey said as she walked on to the bus.

"Great, its the Prada wearing Devil!" Shane said not even turning around to look at Audrey.

* * *

**haha i totally love this cahpter yet i'm not satisfied because i think its too short!! so review and let me know what you think of the story so far**


	3. You're Already Pissing People Off!

**Hey everyone!! hows everybody doin ,lol.. i am going to apologize ahead of time for the shortness of this chapter.it was originaly supposed to be put up yesterday but, i had pep band, so i was forced to go to that and then when i got home i was going to finish up the chapter and post it but i was way to tired..(you try leading 12 sophmore clarinets who don't know what the hell they are doing,and im a freshman!) Oh and by the way we lost!! bad it was 7 to 38!! sorry for the randomness but yeah just thought i would let you know lol.."Pushing Me Away" is still up, feel free to go to my co-writers profile (maria08bernal), and read it!! well any ways, i just looked at how long this author's note was so im going to cut it here!! Ladies and Gentleman, "Pushing Me away 2"**

* * *

_Mitchie walked in to the kitchen._

"_What's going on?" Mitchie asked._

_Nate and Caitlyn were still blushing, Shane laughed as he headed towards his girlfriend, kissing her forehead._

_For the hour or so they all sat in the living room talking about the tour. Then the bus suddenly stopped._

_They heard a voice._

"_Hey guys," Audrey said as she walked on to the bus._

"_Great, its the Prada wearing Devil!" Shane said not even turning around to look at Audrey._

* * *

"Good morning to you too, Shane," she said sounding annoyed.

"Who is she?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"I'm his girlfriend," she immediately responded.

"Ex girlfriend!" Shane corrected her.

"Whatever," Audrey muttered.

Mitchie looked at Shane with a look that read "WHAT!!" all over it. She stormed off to the rooms with the bunks.

"Way to go Audrey, you've been here less than five minutes and you are already pissing people off!" Shane yelled at Audrey before following Mitchie to the room.

"You are already pissing people off," Audrey mocked Shane as he walked past her.

Mitchie walked in to the room and laid down on her respective bunk. Shortly after the door was was again opened. It was Shane.

"Mitchie-," he started.

"Why didn't you tell me that your _ex- girlfriend _was going to come?" Mitchie angrily asked.

"Baby, please don't be mad," Shane said, "I didn't tell you because it wasn't important,"

Shane leaned in to give Mitchie a comforting kiss, but she moved away.

"You could have told me anyways, even if you thought it wasn't important," Mitchie said as her voice started to soften.

Shane crawled in the bunk, laying on his side, facing Mitchie.

"Your right, I should have told you, will you forgive me?" Shane asked as he caressed Mitchie's cheek.

Mitchie gave Shane the kiss that she had denied him earlier. When they separated, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys going to kill each other, because I want to watch!" Audrey yelled from the other side of the door.

Mitchie got of her bed and went to answer the door.

"Don't you have someones face to suck," Mitchie said in a harsh tone.

"Well how can I when Shane is over there," Audrey replied in a smart-alec tone.

"Bitch!" Mitchie replied as she slapped Audrey across the face.

* * *

**Don't just look at it it's not going to press itself!! Be a darling reader and leave me a review!! five reviews for next chapter!!**


	4. Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

**Hi people!! this is my favorite chapter so far!! I wrote this with a little help from my sister(maria08bernal)..hope you like it!!**

* * *

_Mitchie gave Shane the kiss that she had denied him earlier. When they separated, there was a knock on the door._

"_Are you guys going to kill each other, because I want to watch!" Audrey yelled from the other side of the door._

_Mitchie got of her bed and went to answer the door._

"_Don't you have someones face to suck," Mitchie said in a harsh tone._

"_Well how can I when Shane is over there," Audrey replied in a smart-alec tone._

"_Bitch!" Mitchie replied as she slapped Audrey across the face._

* * *

The slap had great force, so Audrey crashed to the floor with a thud.

Audrey got up and she lunged at Mitchie pulling her hair, both falling to the floor.

Shane walked over to see what was going on.

"Whoa," Shane said.

Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason quickly showed up as well.

"Shane, don't just stand there, stop them!" Nate yelled.

"Okay, okay," Shane said not moving.

"Now!" yelled Caitlyn.

"Ugh, fun suckers," Shane muttered under his breath.

Shane got closer to the fighting girls, since Audrey was on top, he grabbed her first.

Audrey was flailing her arms, her intention was to hit Shane in the stomach but she missed (by a long shot), and hit Shane in the mouth.

"OW!" Shane yelled (along with a few other words) as he let go of Audrey.

"Shane are you ok," Mitchie asked as she went over to Shane.

Shane removed his hand from his mouth, only to reveal a busted lip.

"That's gonna need a few stitches" Caitlyn said.

"WHAT!?" Shane yelled.

"Shane scared of doctors, Shane scared of doctors!" Jason sang.

"You're going to need a doctor if you don't shut up!" Shane retorted.

"I'll go tell Erik that you need to go to the hospital," Nate said as he left the room.

"NOOOO!!" Shane yelled, "I mean I can just put a band-aid on it,"

"Shane scared of doctors," Jason sang quietly.

Shane heard him and was about to jump on him, only to be stopped by Mitchie.

"Shane, your are going to the hospital," said Mitchie in a motherly tone.

"And that's why she scares me," Jason said thinking no one was going to hear him.

Mitchie shot a glare at him, Jason simply held his hands up trying to make sure he was innocent.

Then Erik walked in.

"What's this I hear, of someone needing a doctor?" he said.

From that point everybody started to yell hysterically about what had just happened.

"Let's Get Ready To Rumble!" Jason yelled very, very loudly, after that everybody went quiet and stared at him.

Erik looked at Mitchie and Audrey.

Mitchie had a black eye.

Audrey had a nose bleed.

Erik sighed.

"I'll go tell the driver to find a hospital," he said as he exited.

"Nooo," Shane said once again.

"Way to go Bitchie, do you know how much this nose cost me," Audrey said stressing the word "bitchie"

"Maybe, you should have used some of that money to buy a new ego," Mitchie replied.

"Can we like please, not start this again," Caitlyn added.

* * *

Shane stepped out of the doctor's office sucking on a lollipop.

"See that wasn't that bad," Nate said.

"Shut up Nate," Shane said in a cheery voice.

* * *

**did ya like it?? review and tell me!! "Pushing Me Away" is still up if you would like to read it!! it'son my cowriters profile (maria08bernal)**


	5. Try Opening Some Doors!

**How's everybody doing!! I wasn't going to update today, but i got bored (my jonas wall kept reminding me about the story) This is the longest chapter i have written for this story so i hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

"_I'll go tell the driver to find a hospital," he said as he exited._

"_Nooo," Shane said once again._

"_Way to go Bitchie, do you know how much this nose cost me," Audrey said stressing the word "bitchie"_

"_Maybe, you should have used some of that money to buy a new ego," Mitchie replied._

"_Can we like please, not start this again," Caitlyn added._

* * *

_Shane stepped out of the doctor's office sucking on a lollipop._

"_See that wasn't that bad," Nate said._

"_Shut up Nate," Shane said in a cheery voice._

* * *

After everybody once on the bus, Erik had instructed them to go and sit in the living room.

"This behavior is unacceptable," Erik said.

"Did you hear that Mitchie, unacceptable," Audrey said.

"Audrey I am telling you this too, not just Mitchie," Erik said.

"ME?!" Audrey replied, "She was the one that started it!"

"Excuse me, check your facts, honey," Mitchie told Audrey.

"I did, and don't call me honey,"

"Well check them again, honey," Mitchie said stressing the word 'honey'

"You wanna give this another go, Torres," Audrey said taking off her earrings.

"Bring it, bi-," Mitchie said rolling up her sleeves.

"Okay, enough you two," Shane said stepping in between the girls, "We have a concert in two days and I would really appreciated if you two wouldn't kill each other.

"Roar," Audrey muttered under her breath as she went to her room.

"Look, I'm sorry Shane, I've been acting like an idiot. Mitchie apologized.

"It's okay, I know what kind of person Audrey is, she gets so annoying you just want to attack her."

Shane leaned in and gave Mitchie a long and passionate kiss which quickly turned in to a make out session.

"Ahem, we are still here!" Nate and Caitlyn said at the same time.

"And. Your. Point. Is?" Shane said in between kisses.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"I'll be right there just hold on," Shane told Mitchie as he walked in to the room to grab his guitar.

He saw Audrey there wearing the skimpiest out fit ever.

"Audrey, the concert starts in less than an hour, don't you think you should put some clothes on,"

"Shane stop beating around the bush, we both know you want me, and that girl is just a distraction,"

"Okay Audrey get this straight, One, I don't want you, Two, She is not a distraction, and Three, that girl has a name and it's Mitchie.

"Like that matters," Audrey said as she kissed Shane.

"Shane, what is taking you so long," Mitchie walked in, and saw the two kissing, "What is going on in here?"

"Mitchie, this is not what it looks like," Shane said.

"Then what is it?" Mitchie asked.

"She kissed me," Shane said trying to point to Audrey, but neither of them had noticed that she slipped out of the room.

"Oh my god," Mitchie said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

**At The Concert Just Before Shane & Mitchie's Duet **

"Mitchie!"

She heard someone call her name, she turned around and saw that it was Audrey.

"What do you want?" Mitchie said asked as she kept walking.

"I want to set everything straight,"

"Too late for that," Mitchie muttered.

"Look I'm sorry that I have been acting like a brat,"

Mitchie stopped, shocked.

"Are you serious?" Mitchie asked, almost not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah,"

_Mitchie Torres to the stage in one minute_,

"Well, thanks Audrey, but I have to go,"

"Oh, your not going anywhere," Audrey said as she pushed Mitchie in to a closet and locked the door, "Did you really think that I would give up that easily?"

Audrey walked away.

Shane rushed towards Audrey.

"Have you seen Mitchie?" Shane asked Audrey in almost a panic.

Audrey shook her head no.

_Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray to the stage..NOW!_

"Shane, since Mitchie is no where to be found, I'll sing with you" Audrey told Shane.

"You better be lucky that I cant find her," Shane said as Audrey dragged him to the stage.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Shane was in the middle of the song when Mitchie stepped on stage.

"If you want to find me so bad, why don't you try opening some doors" Mitchie said in to the microphone.

Mitchie was mad, and not the normal kind of mad.

* * *

**Did ya like it, tell me in a review ( that is longer than two words please)...btw check out the story 75 Camp Rock Tragic Romances by maria08bernal!! "Pushing Me Away" is still up on her profile too**


	6. I Don't Give Up Easily!

**Hello everybody i got bored so i decided to write another chapter today!! So here you go!!**

* * *

"_You better be lucky that I cant find her," Shane said as Audrey dragged him to the stage._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you _

_Shane was in the middle of the song when Mitchie stepped on stage._

"_If you want to find me so bad, why don't you try opening some doors" Mitchie said in to the microphone._

_Mitchie was mad, and not the normal kind of mad._

* * *

"Mitchie, wait, how many times do I have to say sorry," Shane shouted as Mitchie slammed the door of the room.

Shane had been apologizing for the remaining hour of the concert and still Mitchie was very very mad.

Shane continued knocking on the door for about fifteen minutes but eventually gave up.

There was a knock on the door.

"What part of leave me alone don't you get!" Mitchie shouted, only to realize that it was Audrey who had knocked.

"I told you I don't give up easily," Audrey said with a smirk on her face.

She wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off her face, but she thought of something better.

Mitchie went over to Shane and started to kiss him.

"Good, because neither do I," Mitchie replied as Shane put his arm around her.

Audrey scoffed and walked away.

"You do know that I still don't forgive you," Mitchie said.

Shane leaned in and kissed her.

"But then again I could make an exception," She said when they separated.

The couple walked toward Nate and Caitlyn's room, only to find them in a heated make out session.

Mitchie signaled Shane to be quiet.

Of course Shane ignored that.

"You guys should really get a 'Do Not Disturb' sign," Shane loudly said.

The couple separated, blushing heavily.

Mitchie slapped Shane on the chest.

"You guys could try knocking," Nate said.

"Like thats gonna happen," Mitchie said giggling.

Caitlyn threw a pillow a Mitchie.

"Come on we should start getting ready for bed if we don't want to be tired for the premier tomorrow," Shane said.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day," Nate said.

"I'll get you for that," Shane said as Mitchie pushed him out of the room.

* * *

**The Next Day Around 6:30**

"Hurry up," Caitlyn yelled at Nate.

"I'm done, I'm done," Nate said walking out of the bathroom.

"It's about time, you took longer to get ready than me, and I'm the girl," Caitlyn said.

"And you're just jealous," Nate shot back.

"Yes, I'm very jealous," Caitlyn said sarcastically, "Come on we are going to be late,"

* * *

**At The Premier**

"I've never signed so much paper, my hand is cramping," Nate said as the couple walked into the theater.

"You always overreact to everything,"Caitlyn said.

"Do not," Nate replied.

Everybody had already walked into the theater but they still remained out of the doors.

"Aren't we going to go inside?" Caitlyn asked.

"Not until I do this," Nate said as he kissed Caitlyn oh so passionately.

"You are so random at times," Caitlyn said as they walked in to the theater.

* * *

**After The Movie, On the Tour Bus**

The group had already gone to sleep, all except Nate and Caitlyn they remained in the living room, laying down on the couch talking, after awhile they fell asleep.

The next morning Nate was woken up by Shane's ranting. He shook Caitlyn waking her up.

"Shane, calm down," Mitchie said as Shane walked in to the living room.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"This is what's going on," Shane said as he threw a tabloid to Nate.

Nate and Caitlyn looked at it.

On the cover was a picture of both of them kissing at the premier yesterday. The headline read "Is Connect 3 Finally Connecting"

Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other in disbelief.

* * *

**Hello again!! sorry that i have been kinda neglecting Jason but i can't think of anyone to be his love interest so i will be having auditions!! so review and tell me if you want the part and a little about yourself!! bye!! oh and by the way review review review**


	7. Or We Could Do It Again?

**Hello everybody!! i'm going to start by apologizing for the shortness of this chapter!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan because it was all of her ideas!! thanks alyssa!!**

* * *

_The next morning Nate was woken up by Shane's ranting. He shook Caitlyn waking her up._

"_Shane, calm down," Mitchie said as Shane walked in to the living room._

"_What's going on?" Nate asked._

"_This is what's going on," Shane said as he threw a tabloid to Nate._

_Nate and Caitlyn looked at it._

_On the cover was a picture of both of them kissing at the premier yesterday. The headline read "Is Connect 3 Finally Connecting"_

_Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other in disbelief._

* * *

Nate went pale, while Caitlyn flushed a brilliant red.

"This is not my fault!" they shouted, then pointed at each other.

"She/he started it!"

They glanced at each other.

"You so started it!" Caitlyn shouted, "You were the one who went all -not until I do this- on me"

"SO?"

"So this is your fault deal with it!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mitchie broke in. "Okay, okay, stop. Everyone, relax. Now  
listen. to. me. We'll eat breakfast, calm down, and talk about this later."

"Oh, boy, Bitchie. You're so bossy." Audrey said.

"Can it Audrey," Mitchie snapped. "And go suck your-"

"Mitchie," Shane warned.

"That's it!" Audrey shouted and flew at Mitchie.

Shane grabbed Mitchie out of the way. "Stop it, everyone!"

"Wow...this is crazy," Jason said lightly from his spot at the computer.

Nate hid his face in his hands and groaned. "Sorry about all this, guys."

"Oh, don't worry it's not your fault Mitchie's an ass," Audrey said sweetly.

"And it's not your fault miss bubble gum washed out EX girlfriend is a moron!" Mitchie retorted.

Nate glared at them. "I meant about the article."

"Can Nate and I talk about this..alone" Caitlyn said.

The group quickly left giving the couple some privacy.

"Look Cait, I'm sorry I got you in to this mess," Nate said.

"Nate, your not the only one in that picture," she said as they looked at the tabloid.

"What are we going to do?" Nate asked.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens," Caitlyn asked.

"Or we can do it again," Nate added.

Caitlyn hit him with a pillow.

"What?!" Nate said jokingly.

* * *

**So once again sorry and thanks alyssa...leave your reviews adn tell me what you think!!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everybody!! sorry that this is not a real chapter but it's a note saying that I am fresh out of ideas but don't worry because there is still lots of things to come like:

Jason and his love interest

A tragic accident(not really that tragic but its an accident)

An unwanted phone call

Oh and Audrey starts hitting on someone else (yes I just came up with this idea right now)

So if you have any ideas to how I can build up to any of these points PM me!!


	9. Why Does She Hate Me!

**Hi everybody!!, i'd like to start off my saying that i feel so friken damn special because this is the longest chapter i have written!! I'd like to also thank AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan for helping me with some of the ideas in this chapter!! so here you have "Pushing me away 2"**

* * *

_The group quickly left giving the couple some privacy._

"_Look Cait, I'm sorry I got you in to this mess," Nate said._

"_Nate, your not the only one in that picture," she said as they looked at the tabloid._

"_What are we going to do?" Nate asked._

"_I guess the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens," Caitlyn asked._

"_Or we can do it again," Nate added._

_Caitlyn hit him with a pillow._

"_What?!" Nate said jokingly._

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Mitchie awake the next morning, she turned around and noticed that Shane was not with her. She quickly got out of bed, fearing the worst. She made her way to the kitchen and was relieved to find Shane watching t.v. in the living room.

"Morning Shane, what are you watching?" Mitchie asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Nothing, just the usual, war, gas prices, Cait and Nate sucking face," Shane said as he pulled Mitchie closer.

"Shane, be nice," she said trying not to laugh.

Jason walked in to the living room looking very handsome **(a.n.-what else is new)**

"Why are you so dressed up?" Shane asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, I'm meeting Callie today," he responded.

"Who's Callie," Mitchie questioned.

"We went to high school together, a few days ago I found her myspace page and I asked her if she wanted to hang out for a while," Jason explained while he fixed his hair in a nearby mirror.

"Good Luck with that!" Shane shouted as Jason exited the bus.

Caitlyn and Nate walked into the living room holding hands.

"Hey you guys, Cait and I are going to go to the mall while we have the chance, do you two want to come?" Nate asked both Mitchie and Shane.

"No, we are going to hang around here for a while," Shane said.

"Ok," Caitlyn answered as she was pulled out of bus.

"Cait, don't forget to keep your face to yourself," Mitchie called out to her friend.

"Oh, and I'm the one who has to be nice," Shane said.

Mitchie gave him a playful slap on the arm, Audrey then came out wearing practicably nothing.

"Audrey, I don't think there is any strip clubs nearby so you might want to put on this thing called "clothes"," Mitchie said.

"Wow, and I bet you think that's funny," Audrey retorted.

"Well, I thought it was pretty funny," Shane added.

"Whatever," Audrey muttered as she walked off the bus.

"So," Shane started, "Now that we are alone, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Omg, you want to read Audrey's diary too!"

"No," Shane whined.

"Oh so your thinking about destroying all of her make-up" Mitchie said.

"Mitchie," Shane whined once again.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Mitchie surrendered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Eh, not exactly what I had in mind but we can work from there," Shane said slyly.

Shane was leaning in to give Mitchie a kiss when the door was slammed open. Then Audrey walked in, Mitchie noticed that she was clutching part of her skirt.

"What happened to your pathetic excuse of a skirt?" Mitchie asked.

"Like you care," Audrey said as she walked to her room to change.

After that Caitlyn and Nate walked in laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked.

"Well, Audrey was in the middle of the paparazzi, when someone pulled her shirt, she tried to turn around but tripped over someone's feet and she fell face first and her skirt split open," Caitlyn explained.

Almost immediatly Shane and Mitchie, started laughing.

Caitlyn's phone started to ring, she checked the caller ID, and her eyes widened.

"Cait, what's wrong?" Nate asked as he noticed the expression his girlfriends had.

"My m-mom," Caitlyn stuttered, "I'm supposed to be at boarding school,"

"Answer it,"

"Hello," Caitlyn said as she put the call on speaker.

"Caitlyn Marie Gellar, why the hell aren't you in school and why is every magazine plastered with your face glued to a guy?" her mom questioned with a very harsh tone.

"Mom, I can expl-," Caitlyn started.

"I don't see why any guy would want you, you're such a slut," her mom added.

"What are you talking about, Caitlyn is not a slut, and while we are asking questions, why would she want a mother like you," Nate said before he closed the phone.

He looked at Caitlyn who was crying at this point. He pulled her in to a tight embrace.

"Why does my own mother hate me?" Caitlyn said in between sobs.

"It's ok Cait, you don't need her, you have me.

* * *

**So did ya like it?! plz review and tell me what you think  
**


	10. Why? Why? Why?

**Hello everyone!! how ya doin?! sorry i didn't update yesterday!! it was my partying day lol!! Thsi is the longest chapter I have written so far!! so i feel friken special!! Ladies and Gentleman "Pushing Me Away 2"**

* * *

"_Hello," Caitlyn said as she put the call on speaker._

"_Caitlyn Marie Gellar, why the hell aren't you in school and why is every magazine plastered with your face glued to a guy?" her mom questioned with a very harsh tone._

"_Mom, I can expl-," Caitlyn started._

"_I don't see why any guy would want you, you're such a slut," her mom added._

"_What are you talking about, Caitlyn is not a slut, and while we are asking questions, why would she want a mother like you," Nate said before he closed the phone._

_He looked at Caitlyn who was crying at this point. He pulled her in to a tight embrace._

"_Why does my own mother hate me?" Caitlyn said in between sobs._

"_It's ok Cait, you don't need her, you have me._

* * *

**About A Week Later**

Shane awoke the next morning. Mitchie was already awake next to him, facing the wall. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she pushed him away and crawled out of bed.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Shane asked.

She ignored him and walked to the bathroom. Shane immediately follow her, only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Mitchie-" Shane started.

"Shane, just leave me alone," Mitchie said cutting him off.

Shane didn't replied, he sat down beside the door, waiting for her to come out.

About twenty minutes later, Mitchie finally came out of the bathroom. She didn't even notice Shane. Shane saw that she was walking quite weird and got up and stood behind her. Mitchie's lost her grip on the bunk and she fainted. Shane caught her, so she wouldn't end up on the floor.

"Mitchie, wake up, what's wrong?" Shane desperately questioned.

Mitchie wouldn't wake up. Nate walked in.

"Shane what's wrong with her?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, tell Erik to get us to a hospital," Shane ordered.

Nate quickly nodded and left the room. Within ten minutes they were at a hospital. Shane anxiously waited.

"Shane, relax, I'm sure that she is fine," Caitlyn said trying to comfort Shane.

"And what if she is not," Shane replied in a harsh tone.

"Shane, I know you're worried, but thats no reason for you to talk to Cait like that," Nate said defending his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn, I'm just really worried about Mitchie," Shane apologized.

"It's okay Shane I understand," Caitlyn replied.

After a few minute the doctor finally came out. Shane rushed to her and started to bombard the doctor with questions.

"Is she okay, is something wrong, is she alive, why aren't you answering my questions?"

The doctor couldn't help but laugh.

"She's okay, but I must ask, has she been eating?"

"I think, well I'm not sure," Shane responded.

"Well, I'm leaving you in charge of making sure she eats, all the test show that she hasn't eaten in days,"

Shane nodded.

"Can we go in and see her?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, but only one at a time," the doctor said before she left.

"Shane you should go in first, after all she is you girlfriend," Nate said.

Shane agreed and started to make his way to Mitchie's room.

When he walked in he saw Mitchie trying to throw away the food that the hospital had provided.

"Mitchie, what are you doing?" Shane said.

"Oh nothing," she quickly responded trying to hide the food tray.

"Then why are you throwing away your food?"

"Shane, you know that I don't like hospital food," Mitchie said trying not to show her nervousness.

"Mitchie, sit down," Shane ordered.

Mitchie walked over to the bed and sat down on the side, Shane followed and sat next to her.

"Mitchie, the doctor said you haven't been eating for days," Shane explained.

Mitchie stared at the floor.

"Why?" Shane asked.

Mitchie did not look up from the floor. Shane tuned her face towards him, he saw tears running down her face.

"Why," Shane repeated this time looking her in the eyes.

"What does it matter, so I have been skipping a few meals, what's wrong with that," Mitchie said as she got off the bed.

"Mitchie, you have been skipping a lot more than a few meals, there is a lot wrong with that, you've been starving yourself," Shane said getting off the bed as well.

"So,"

"What do you mean by 'so', Mitchie this is serious, you could get sick, why haven't you been eating?" Shane asked this time tears starting to fall.

"When we stopped at a rest stop I heard some girls talking, saying that I didn't deserve you and that you could do much better, with someone prettier and...," Mitchie started to cry too much that she couldn't finish.

Shane on the other hand was in shock.

"Mitchie, I could really care less what you look like. I don't love you for your looks, I love you for who you are, and nothing else matters." Shane said as he pulled Mitchie into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry," Mitchie said in between sobs.

"Come on let's go back to the bus,"

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending for the chapter but I have been writing this chapter for almost three hours nowhere and it's not going anywhere..so i promise for a better chapter lol!! oh and btw REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	11. AUTHOR NOTE 2

Hello everybody sorry for the false alarm!! sorry this isn't a chapter but I haven't been able to think of any good ideas!! :( So the point of this author notes is to announce that I am wishing to have a co-author!! if you would like to help with the story send me a review or a pm whatever floats your boat!! SO once again for all the authors notes but with all the high school cliches going on I have like no time to even breath let alone think of any ideas. So once again, let me know if you want to be my co-author...P.S. CHECK OUT THE STORY "TAKEN BY DESTINY" by maria08bernal!!


	12. Are You Feeling Better?

**Hello everybody!! angie here!! i'd like to start off by saying sorry i haven't updated in like forever, and sorry that the chapter is like so super short!! i'd like to thank and give lots of credit to my newly found co-writer AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan!! You guys should go read her story "United We're Connect 3" its totally awesome she also has some other awesome stories. Well anyways, here you have "Pushing Me Away 2"**

* * *

"_So,"_

"_What do you mean by 'so', Mitchie this is serious, you could get sick, why haven't you been eating?" Shane asked this time tears starting to fall._

"_When we stopped at a rest stop I heard some girls talking, saying that I didn't deserve you and that you could do much better, with someone prettier and...," Mitchie started to cry too much that she couldn't finish._

_Shane on the other hand was in shock._

"_Mitchie, I could really care less what you look like. I don't love you for your looks, I love you for who you are, and nothing else matters." Shane said as he pulled Mitchie into a tight embrace._

"_I'm so sorry," Mitchie said in between sobs._

"_Come on let's go back to the bus,"_

* * *

Its been four hours since the trip to the hospital. Its been four hours since Shane last left her alone.

"Shane, you know that you don't have to spend all day with me," Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, if your trying to get rid of me, it's not going to work,"Shane remained stubbornly on the floor next to the couch where Mitchie was sitting on.

"Dudes?! Hello?"

The door to the bus opened, and Jason hopped in, pulling a blonde girl in tow.

"Hiya! You okay Mitchie?" he asked cheerfully while the blonde girl stood shyly.

"I'm fine," Mitchie mumbled. "Get your band mate away from me. He's driving me crazy."

"Hey, I'm making sure you're okay," Shane protested. "It's my job."

"Uh…" Jason turned apologetically to the girl. "Don't mind them." He leaned over and whispered, loudly "Relationship bump. Not pretty."

"Hey!" Shane yelled defensefly.

The girl ignored Shane and giggled. "I can see that."

"Jason," Shane sighed. "Who is this, anyway?"

"I'm Callie," she announced. "Hiya!"

Shane's jaw dropped. _This _was Callie? Thats the girl that Jason's been talking about. She's pretty..

Mitchie some how knew what Shane was thinking, and slapped his arm, thus Shane removing his gaze from Callie.

"Oh, a birdhouse!" Callie looked at the little house sitting on the table.

Shane rolled his eyes. she was pretty and not to mention _perfect _for Jason.

Jason watched the girl adoringly for a second before suggesting they walk around outside.

"She seems nice," Mitchie said as Shane sat on the couch with her.

"Yeah," Shane replied.

"And she's pretty," Mitchie added.

"Very,"

Mitchie once again slapped his arm playfully.

"What," Shane said rubbing his arm.

Mitchie simply laughed at her oblivious boyfriend.

Nate and Caitlyn walked in. "What's so funny?" Nate asked.

"Nothing," Mitchie answered.

"Uh huh," Caitlyn nodded, smirking.

She made her way over to the mini-fridge.

"Feeling better, Mitchie?" she asked, cracking open a can of Sprite.

"Yup. "

Mitchie leaned close to Shane. "Hear that Shane?" she asked loudly and slowly. "_I'm feeling fine."_

Shane kissed her and grinned. "Yes I hear you."

* * *

**So what did ya think!! leave a review!! cuz it makes us totally happy**

**Angie & Alyssa**


	13. What's Wrong With Him?

**Hello fanfictioner! lol!! Angie&AlyssaProductions would like to introduce the latest installment of "Pushing Me Away"..err the sequel of "PMA"**

* * *

_Nate and Caitlyn walked in. "What's so funny?" Nate asked._

"_Nothing," Mitchie answered._

"_Uh huh," Caitlyn nodded, smirking. _

_She made her way over to the mini-fridge. _

"_Feeling better, Mitchie?" she asked, cracking open a can of Sprite._

"_Yup. "_

_Mitchie leaned close to Shane. "Hear that Shane?" she asked loudly and slowly. "I'm feeling fine."_

_Shane kissed her and grinned. "Yes I hear you."_

* * *

Nate awoke the next morning with Caitlyn at his side. The two had fallen asleep together on the couch while watching movies.

"Morning Beautiful," he whispered into her ear, thus waking her.

"Morning," she replied, still not lifting her head from his chest. He kissed her hair as Audrey walked in, luggage in tow.

"Since when do you wake up this early?" Caitlyn questioned her, knowing that she never got up before noon.

Her eyes were bloodshot, it looked like she had been crying for hours. The rest of her appearance also didn't match her usual self. She was in a purple sweat suit, her hair was in a messy ponytail, she hadn't even bother to apply even the least amount of makeup.

"Wait, you look like a disaster, that only happens when something is very wrong," Caitlyn said, "What happened?"

"Um, I'm going home," Audrey started trying to hold back tears, "My mom called me last night, my brother was in a car accident,"

The bus came to an unexpected halt, and shortly Erik walked on to the bus.

"Audrey, we're here," he said.

She nodded and walked off the bus.

The two sat in silence, but soon enough Nate broke it.

"I didn't know she had a brother," he asked in confusion

Caitlyn shrugged, adjusting so that she was, more or less, on top of Nate. "Me, either," she said finally, toying with his shirt collar. "I hope he'll be okay."

"Yeah." Nate reach up and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

She smiled, locked her arms around his neck, leaned down, and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist and they held each other.

He rolled so she was pressed against the back of the couch. She sighed happily, curling close to him.

After a while of just lying there, they finally broke apart.

Caitlyn kissed him with very much passion, Nate kissed her back. After a moment the kiss started to get more and more heated. She ran her fingers through his hair, he massaged the exposed skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her shorts. Caitlyn ran her tongue on his bottom lip practically begging for entrance, but Nate refused.

"We'll continue this tonight," Nate whispered in her ear, knowing the others might be up soon.

"No," Caitlyn mumbled, moving so she was almost sitting on him.

"Monster," Nate growled playfully.

"Ugh," Caitlyn replied "I'm going to make this day impossible for you Nate Gray?"

"Is threat Caitlyn Gellar?"

"Absolutely," she said, her face almost touching his.

"AH! PDA! SHANE, SHIELD YOUR EYES!"

Thud.

The couple looked to see Jason tackling Shane to the ground, his hand slapped over Shane's eyes.

"Ow!" Shane protested as his head thunked against the wall. "What the crap, Jason?!"

"Good morning," Mitchie said as she walked in to the room, "Shane, honey, why are you on the floor?"

"I was trying to save him from the evils of PDA, but he doesn't appreciate that," Jason said as he glared Shane.

"Um, okay," Mitchie said slowly, obviously confused.

"Ugh, whatever," Shane muttered as he walked towards Mitchie.

_**Later That Day**_

Caitlyn examined herself in the mirror. She shuddered at her reflection. She had on a tight black tank top and super short shorts.

"I look like a..a..SLUT!" she thought.

"Hey Cait, we're done recording, I'll be in the living room if you need me," Nate shouted from the other side of the door.

"Oh well, alls fair in love and war," she looked in the mirror, "Well only if I win,"

Caitlyn exited the room and made her way to the living room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch that Nate was on. Shane and Mitchie stared at her, eyes open wide. She put her finger over her lips, signaling for the two to be quiet.

"Hey Cait," Nate started as he looked up from the book he was reading, "Whoa, when did that decide to come out of the closet?"

"Oh this," Caitlyn said looking down at her outfit, "It didn't come from mine, it came out of Mitchie's"

"Hey! I want that back," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, I want a pizza. We can't have what we want all the time," Caitlyn grumbled, curling next to Nate.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."

"Honest truth, Mitch."

"I still want it back."

"Good for you." Caitlyn quickly made to change the subject. "You guys heard about Audrey's brother?"

"Yeah," Shane shook his head. "I always knew Audrey's family was a bad one."

"Shane!" Mitchie exclaimed. "That's mean!"

"Didn't you hear how he got into an accident?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Driving drunk. Audrey's speaker phone is loud enough to hear through a brick wall, much less the bathroom door." Shane sighed, his hand absently brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh my god," Caitlyn whispered. "That's still awful…but what kind of an idiot--?"

"I don't know."

Everyone was silent for an uncomfortable moment.

"So…driving drunk means he had to much to drink and had to go?" Jason asked after a second.

Everyone stared at him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Caitlyn.

"We don't know," Nate answered before she'd finished speaking.

* * *

**Sooooooo...what do you think?! i should probably tell you guys that the next chapter is going to be fluffly lol!!**


	14. UmmHard Chapter To Name

**HELLO!! Angie here!! how are you?! yeah! like Angie&AlyssaProductions have now made another installment to "PMA2"...is so...so...i don't know the word for it...ahhh..that makes me like super mad!!**

* * *

Jason and Callie strolled along the boardwalk, hands entwined and swinging between them. The lights hung above them seemed to make the effect perfect, adding with the sound of the waves gently rolling, off in the dark.

Callie's breath came out in little puffs. It was a chilly night, she shivered slightly.

Jason smiled at her. "Cold?"

"A little." Callie smiled back shyly.

"Here," Jason suggested, slipping off his black zipper up sweatshirt. "You can wear this. I have on a long sleeve shirt."

"I see that, thank you," Callie answered, slipping on the jacket. It hung like a coat on her small body, but she was warmer.

Jason sighed and looked out at the blackness of night. "So…,"

"What?"

"I really liked seeing you these few days," he admitted sheepishly.

"Me, too. You were never so funny in high school. Or cool." Callie pulled him to the railing and they leaned against it, staring out at the abyss.

"Never," Jason agreed. "I'm going to miss you. I wish our tour bus could just stay here…forever."

"Now, now," Callie scolded him playfully. "What about all your adoring fans?"

"What about you?" Jason murmured so softly she could hardly hear him.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." They watched a seagull flap by.

"Is this goodbye, then?" Jason asked sadly after a minute.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to leave in a few minutes. We're going to have to hit the road." Jason bit his lip to keep another sigh escaping.

"Oh." Callie's voice was mild, like she was holding something in.

"Yeah."

"Then…I guess it is goodbye."

"Yeah."

They turned to each other.

They were close…barely an inch apart. Jason was taller, but only by a bit.

They both moved in at the same time, Callie standing on tip-toe, and Jason leaning down to meet her…

Their lips met after a long second, molding against each other perfectly. **(A/N by Alyssa… Dudes you have no idea how hard it was to write this without thinking about my crush. Future, you know this and don't laugh. I'm serious. Anyway, ignore my sad love-less-life and enjoy the story :D )**

They ignored the few people walking by as they slowly moved closer, their arms winding around each other in blissful love.

* * *

Mitchie and Shane curled up on the floor, watching The Mummy **(Alyssa Alert: The Mummy is a freakin' awesome move people!!)**on the small TV in the bus.

Mitchie cringed and moaned as a scarab crawled under one of the characters skin and out his mouth.

"Disgusting," she mumbled, turning her face so it was buried in Shane's shirt. His hand reached to her face and stroked her cheek.

"Just a movie," he reminded her.

"I know that, but it's still creepy." Mitchie peeked again at the screen and shuddered as a blood curdling shriek filled the sound system.

Shane chuckled. "Yeah."

She curled closer, and his arm wound around her waist. She smiled at him and continued watching the movie.

An hour and a half later, the hero's were emerging from the tomb and the villain was suffering his fate. After a few minutes, the two main characters began making out.

"Remind you of anyone?" Shane asked playfully.

Mitchie was tired. "No."

"Ah. Then, can I refresh your memory?"

Before she had a chance to reply, he had rolled so she was under him. He supported himself with his elbows and kissed her deeply.

After a second, she broke away, breathless. "Oh, yes. I remember now," she whispered.

"Excellent."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him once more, as the credits on the screen rolled up, playing the cheerful song. Mitchie ran her fingers through his hair as Shane massaged her sides. Shane ran his tongue over Mitchie's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Mitchie happily granted the request. They fought for dominance for a few minutes, but Mitchie decided to let Shane win this one.

* * *

Caitlyn sighed so deeply it was almost a groan. Nate's lips paused for a second. She curled closer against him, his warm skin against hers very comforting.

He pulled away for a second to study her.

"What?" she breathed.

"You're perfect," he answered.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He kissed her again. She molded against him, making the space amount between them zero; his hands, surprisingly cool, wound around her waist, pulling her against him

.She rolled over as much as she could in the limited space of the bed. A small choke of laughter broke from her lips.

Nate broke away, leaning his forehead against hers. "What's so funny?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh."

Caitlyn molded her mouth to his, and, hesitantly, ran her tongue along his lower lip. He froze for a second, then gave her entrance. She moaned lightly, enjoying every moment of this perfect heaven. Caitlyn tightened her grip on hip never wanting to let go. He explored the inside of her mouth, touching every corner and crevice, trying to memorize every part of it. Caitlyn let out a small moan, Nate smiled as he went for her neck. He bit and nipped at some of Caitlyn's sensitive spots making her moan even louder. His hands roamed her body, he started playing with the hem of her shirt, lifting it slightly. Caitlyn knew exactly what he was doing, and she planned on getting him back for earlier. At this point her shirt had been lifting to right below her chest. Nate started to lift it even higher in attempt to take it off. Caitlyn lowered her shirt to its original place and broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" Nate asked.

"That is for earlier," she replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature, Cait,"

"Oh real mature, Cait," Caitlyn mimicked him.

"You are so going to pay for that,"

Caitlyn looked slightly confused, but she soon enough knew what he was talking about when he reconnected their lips.He kissed her more intensely, holding her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

"Evil," she breathed, before letting his hands once again grasp her shirt.

* * *

**So...whatcha think?! you know since your already hear it wouldn't hurt to leave a review!! :D**

**Angie and Alyssa!**


	15. Operation MJHABHAGTNY!

**Hello everybody!! how is everybody doing!! This chapter is mostly credited to Alyssa because well she wrote like practiclly all of it like no joke!! lol! well anyways..Angie&AlyssaProductions would like to present the new installment of "PMA2"**

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn sat next to each other at the table. For some odd reason, they were feeling very shy around each other now. Maybe they hadn't been ready…

Caitlyn kept wondering if there was anything they had forgotten.

Shane was bugging Mitchie as she bent of her music.

"Watcha writin'?" he drawled for the thousandth time.

"A restraining order!" Mitchie exclaimed suddenly, hopping up and bashing him on the head playfully.

"Ow!"

The bus door opened and Jason wandered inside. "Hi, guys," he said sadly.

"Jason? What's wrong?" asked Caitlyn.

"Nothin'."

"How was Callie?"

"She…was…fine," Jason choked out, striding to the fridge and yanking out a carton of milk. He chugged for a second, then placed the carton back on the counter and left. The door to the bunks slammed behind him.

"Poor Jason," Mitchie said.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked cluelessly.

"Shane, how would you feel if you had just reconnected with Mitchie and you had to leave her because of your career?" Nate said calmly trying to help Shane understand the situation at hand.

"I would be crushed, broken, like I would have a piece of me that I would never get back...and that's how Jason feels," Shane trailed off now understanding what was wrong with his fellow band mate

."Yep." Nate nodded.

Inside the little room, Jason groaned as the bus rumbled to life. He grabbed a pillow, pressed it to his face, and flopped back onto the bed.

As the bus roared down the street, Mitchie suddenly had an idea. "I've got it!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"How to make Jason feel better."

"How?" Nate asked.

Mitchie opened her mouth to reply, but then shook her head, motioning for her friends to draw close.

They huddled. "Okay, how?" Shane asked.

"What if we invited Callie to your concert in New York? She can have front row seats, and…backstage passes."

"Yeah!" Nate agreed enthusicastically. "I'll call her."

"Okay."

"Wait!" Caitlyn said suddenly. "Where does she live?"

"Connecticut," Shane answered promptly, and everyone looked at him.

"How…do you know that?" Mitchie asked slowly.

Shane's eyes went wide. "I didn't hack Callie's MySpace!" he said immediately, then clapped both hands over his mouth.

Everyone was quiet.

"Okay, remind me to kill you later…" Mitchie finally said.

Shane reddened and nodded meekly.

"Here's an idea," Caitlyn said suddenly. "The bus drives through to Florida, right? Well, why can't she come to New York, and stay with us until we hit her home state?"

"Genius!" Mitchie grinned. "Operation make Jason happy and bring his almost girlfriend to New York is a go. MOVE PEOPLE MOVE!"

Jason tuned his guitar quietly. The crowd was already screaming with Mitchie as the opening act.

Shane was about to bound out with her.

Nate watched the older band member standing quietly. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and looked at him.

"Jason," he said slowly. "Stop mooning over her. Come on dude, we've got a concert to play!"

"Okay," Jason replied. "I'm always ready to…play…concerts." He bit off, eyes starting to swim with tears.

"Uh…"

"Allergies," Jason whimpered. "I'll…be…right..back."

He darted away. Nate stared after him for a second. Caitlyn approached.

"Want me to slap you out of your daze?" she asked.

"Huh? What? Oh," Nate shook his head. "No thanks."

Caitlyn smiled, then made a face. "Hey… I might sneak out to the tour bus in a little while," she admitted, her hand traveling to her stomach.

"What? Why?" Nate looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know. I really don't feel well. My stomach…"

"You look pale," Nate observed with growing worry. He placed a hand on her forehead. "But you're not warm."

"I think I'll be okay," she whispered. "Is there a place I can sit down?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Over his shoulder, Nate shouted "Someone get the woman a chair!"

"Yes, sir!" ten different voices replied from nowhere. Caitlyn giggled.

"That was unnecessary," she said as a man ran out with a folding chair from the closet.

"Maybe," Nate answered, leading her to the chair with one arm around her back and holding her hand with the other. "But I'm not taking any chances if you're sick."

"I'll be fine," Caitlyn insisted.

"Yes. You will be. I'll make sure of it.

"  
_"Jason and Nate, on stage in three minutes."_

"Go. Have an awesome concert," Caitlyn smiled at her boyfriend.

"Okay." He turned to go. "Oh, wait! Callie's here, right?" he asked, spinning around.

"Yep. I saw her before Mitchie went on. She's sitting in the middle of the front row, in plain sight of Jason when he comes on."

"Perfect." He leaned down and kissed her. "If you don't feel well go to the bus, like you said, okay?"

"Okay."

"_Jason and Nate, on stage in 1 minute"_

_  
_Nate hesitated before meeting Jason and Shane by the curtains.

"Ready, Jase?" Shane asked his band mate.

"I guess," he said right before walking on stage.

The band was introduced and the crowd went wild. They started playing 'Play My Music', but Jason was missing a lot of the notes, the crowd didn't really mind but that was not the case for Shane and Nate. Jason wasn't even giving his usual 80 effort.

The three of them followed their choreography and walked to the edge of the stage. They were instructed to look out on to the crowd, but Jason kept his gaze on his fingers.

"Jason!"

He heard a familiar voice shouting his name.

"Jason!"

He heard a familiar voice shouting his name.  
"Jason! JASON, LOOK AT ME!"  
He picked his head up trying to search for the voice he had heard. He looked at the front row, right there in front of him, he saw her.

"Callie?" he mouthed, eyes wide.

"C'mon, popstar, you can do better!" she shouted, grinning, jumping up and down with the crowd.

He mentally smacked himself and suddenly, grinning, he broke out in his dance moves, his fingers flying widely; his guitar playing back to it's amazing self.

The crowd loved it! They, if possible, started screaming even louder. Nate and Shane exchanged a glance, grinning, and bounced along with the music.

A little more than an hour later, the concert was over, Shane was laughing with Mitchie, Nate had darted off to the tour bus to check on Caitlyn, who'd apparently left somewhere in the middle of the concert, and Jason was cleaning his guitar.

"Jason!"

His head snapped up. He let his cleaning rag drop, put his guitar and stood up, just in time to catch the petite blonde girl in his arms.

"Callie!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe it! How—what,--who?"

She laughed and hugged him again. "I took the train from Connecticut, I'm here with a backstage pass, and Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn set it up!"

"Really?"

She nodded and he swung her in a circle. "Yep!"

"That's wonderful! I'll have to thank them. But…not now." Jason smiled at her. She beamed up at him.

Suddenly, everything was all right.

--

"Caitlyn?" Nate called.

"Here," her faint voice called from the bunks. He pushed the door open to see the sallow looking girl curled up under the blankets.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked, coming over and stroking her cheek.

"I got sick a little while ago," she whispered. "And I feel horrible."

Nate kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. We'll find a doctor somewhere. He'll tell you what's wrong."

Even though, they both had a sinking idea of what ailed Caitlyn…and neither was ready for it.

* * *

**So what did ya think!! leave a review!! p.s. alyssa don't get hurt!! (insider)**


	16. I'm Coming With You

**Hello fellow fanfictioners...Angie here posting the new installment of PMA2...This chapter is my favorite...hope its yours too..**

* * *

"_Caitlyn?" Nate called._

"_Here," her faint voice called from the bunks. He pushed the door open to see the sallow looking girl curled up under the blankets._

"_Are you okay?" Nate asked, coming over and stroking her cheek._

"_I got sick a little while ago," she whispered. "And I feel horrible."_

_Nate kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. We'll find a doctor somewhere. He'll tell you what's wrong."_

_Even though, they both had a sinking idea of what ailed Caitlyn…and neither was ready for it._

* * *

The next afternoon everyone had gathered in the living room and were talking about current event in Hollywood.

Nate couldn't help but noticed that Caitlyn had been quite distant for the past few days. He was about to ask her why, when the bus came to a halt and Erik walked on.

"Morning kids," Erik said.

Nate internally cursed Erik's bad timing.

"You guys, will be having the day to yourselves, there is a few shops down town, and other things to keep busy. Have fun but most importantly, keep out of trouble," Erik informed them.

The group nodded as he left the bus.

Caitlyn grabbed her bag and left before anybody could ask any questions.

Nate just stared at her, he couldn't bring himself to follow her.

Caitlyn made her way to a nearby clinic, she inhaled deeply before making entering.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

Nate was alone in the living room as he anxiously waited for Caitlyn's arrival, everyone had already gone to sleep. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was sort of mad that Caitlyn had not told anybody where she was going.

He stood up off the couch as he heard the door open and close.

"Where were you?" Nate asked with a hint of anger in his voice, as Caitlyn finally entered the living room.

"Oh just around," She answered before leaving towards the room.

Caitlyn lay in her bunk, the doctors words still running laps in her mind.

_"Expect an addition to your family, Miss Gellar. you're pregnant..."_

Over and over, around and around they went, until she thought she would explode. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do.

If the press saw her in a few months...if her _mother _saw her...

No. No she couldn't let that happen.

Slowly, she crawled out of bed, grabbed her knapsack, and threw in some necessary items, like her money, phone, toiletries, and...a picture. Of her and Nate, when they'd first started out the tour.

She closed her bag, got up and walked to Nate's bunk. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead and whispered, so lightly that it was barely a breath, "I'm so sorry, Nate."

Then she turned, opened the door and strode to the front of the bus.

Caitlyn spotted a note pad on the table. She got out her pen and quickly wrote:

_My dear Nate, and my dear friends Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Callie,_

_I hate to do this...but know it's better this way. Do not come after me. I promise I'm okay. Just do not try to find me._  
_Nate, I'll love you forever and I'm so, so incredibly sorry._  
_Yours,_  
_Caitlyn_

Suddenly, the door opened and she spun around to see Nate standing there.

"What are you doing up, Caitlyn?" he whispered, coming over and taking her hands.

"I...I'm..."

He then noticed the note. Snatching it, he read it, crumpled it and stared at her with hurt filled eyes.

"Why?"

"Because..." She trailed off as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She couldn't explain what was going on, so she did the only thing that came to mind. She ran towards the door.

Nate grabbed her wrist before she could get out of the door, he dragged her towards the living room.

"Tell me whats going on," Nate demanded.

Silence.

Tears started to roll down his face. He had so many emotions going through him.

"Caitlyn," he said in a much harsher tone, "What is going on?"

"I can't tell you," she said, her gaze at the floor.

"Why not?!" he replied angrily, he had finally had enough.

"Because,"

"Because, is that all you can say, Because!?" he said as his grip on her wrist tightened.

"Stop, yelling at me and let go of my hand!" she yelled.

Nate was in shock. Caitlyn had never talked to him like that before.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn, but you have to tell me what's going on," Nate said in a much softer tone than before.

"I can't Nate, I just can't,"

"Why, you have never kept anything from me before, why is this any different?"

"Because, this could ruin your life, and I can't do that to you," she replied, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Caitlyn, what are you talking about?"

"Nate, I'm pregnant," she said, tears rolling down faster.

Nate's mouth fell open with a small pop. Slowly, he raise his trembling hand, pointed at Caitlyn, then at himself. Caitlyn nodded and Nate looked like he was going to be sick.

"Are you sure?" he choked out.

Caitlyn sniffed and wiped away a few tears. "That's where I've been, Nate. At a...a clinic."

"So you were leaving," Nate whispered. "To get away from paparazzi and your mother, huh?"

Caitlyn nodded. He embraced her for a few seconds before she pulled away and looked at the ground.

Nate got up, went into the bunk room and grabbed his stuff. "If your leaving, then I'm coming, too," he announced, coming back.

"What"

"I said, I'm coming with you,"

"Really? No, Nate--"

"Yes. this is both our faults and I'm not about to let you take off holding my share. Or my child. Don't worry Caitlyn."

She embraced him, then opened the bus door.

They silently slipped away into the night, leaving the bus door to swing shut behind them with a low click.

**So...what did you thikn...leave a review!! cu it makes me and alyssa super happy!!**

Angie & Alyssa


	17. The End! Or Is It

Their lips met passionately, freely, their arms holding each other close. Caitlyn sighed, content.

Nate broke apart for a second and kissed her under her chin. They kissed again for another minute, then Nate leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to make you a promise," he whispered.

"What?" she breathed.

He smiled and put his warm hand over her stomach. "No matter what happens," he said solemnly. "I will always protect you. _Both_of you. I promise."

Caitlyn smiled and curled into his lap. Whispering, she replied "I know."

* * *

Shane yawned and stretched. Beside him, Mitchie mumbled and her head turned slightly. Shane smiled and slowly edged himself away from the bed. He started towards the bathroom. He passed Nate's bunk bed. After two more steps, he stopped, and backed up.

The bed was empty...and not to mention, _unmade._

Never. In Shane's Life. Had. Nate. Ever. _Not. _Made. His Bed.

He could even swear, if the bus was on fire, Nate would probably be burned trying to make his bed.

But here it was, unmade...empty...unmade.

Shane darted for the bathroom and pounded on the door. "NATE?!"  
Silence.

"NATE?!" Shane yelled.

"Shane? What's going on?" Mitchie mumbled, sitting up.

"Where's Nate?" Shane asked.

"I...don't know," Mitchie said. "Why?"

"Look at his bed."

"Wh--_ohmigod._"

"Exactly! Get Caitlyn up,"

Mitchie climbed up the latter to the top bunk of Nate and Caitlyn's bed. She froze when she saw that Caitlyn was, as well as her boyfriend, gone.

"Shane, she's not here either," Mitchie announced, a pit of worry, despair and suspicion growing in her stomach.

"What?" Shane looked at her and their eyes grew wide.

"Uh oh," they said together.

Shane woke up Jason and Callie.

"Shane, what's going on?" Jason said still half asleep.

"Help us find Nate," Shane replied, growing frantic.

"And Cailtyn" Mitchie added.

"And Caitlyn," Shane said correcting himself.

"What do you mean 'find them'," Callie asked, sitting up and leaning over the top bunks side.

"They're gone!" the Smitchie couple exclaimed.

"Both of them?" Jason asked.

"Yep," Mitchie said, beginning to bounce up and down in impatience. "Let's go!"

"Have you tried calling them?" Callie asked, a "no duh" tone in her words.

Mitchie and Shane looked at each, both wondering why they hadn't thought of that before.

"Ohhhh…..yeeeaaaahhh," they said.

Mitchie dialed Caitlyn's number. No Answer.

Shane tried Nate's phone. No Answer as well.

The pit feeling was back.

The group searched for fifteen minutes. Nothing. They eventually trooped back inside.

"Soo…who's gonna tell Erik?" Callie asked.

"Guys, you might want to take a look at this," Jason called from the table before anyone could answer.

Shane took it out of his hands. He read it aloud…

"_Dear Friends,_

_Don't worry about us. We're fine. We promise. But, as we write this, we know one thing. And that is that you will probably never see us again._

_Please, friends, do us one thing. Do not, repeat, do not, try to look for us. We swear that we're okay, and please respect this last wish by not coming after us._

_We love you and we'll miss you terribly._

_Love, Caitlyn and Nate…or Nate and Caitlyn._

_P.S. Mitchie, I would be honored if you would take my place as guitarist and vocalist in Connect 3. Thank you._

_-Nate."_

Everyone was silent, silent with horror.

"Did they just…_elope_?" Jason asked finally.

Shane let out a slow, even breath; and spoke the two most dreaded words ever.

"They're gone."

* * *

**THE END**

**(Yes it saddens us to but if you want we'll write a sequel (wait this is technically a sequel so the thing that comes after a sequel))**

**Alyssa-Well, future, that about covers it huh? So leave us a review dudes!!**

**Angie-Yeah I think it pretty much does!! so what did you think!! total gasper (is that a word, dont think so, oh well it is now) leave a review!! please!!**


	18. aUTHOR nOTE 3

Hello everyone!! Angie and Alyssa here!!(well virtually!) This is just a quick Authors note to say that the third installment of Pushing Me Away has been posted!!

**Full Title:**

**Pushing Me Away 3:Five Years Later**

Read and Review!!

Angie & Alyssa


End file.
